Crazy little things
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: She looked at Harry trying to say something and stopped.“Are we still in love?” she asked softly. Harry smiled some and walked up to her and hugged her tightly.“yes, your still stuck with me, okay?” he said holding her. Hermione gets hurt in the final ba
1. Chapter 1

Crazy little things

By SuperGirl

After the Battle

A/n: Hermione was tortured during the final battle and was traumatized by Voldemort. She has crying spells and doesn't remember things that happened after the battle. Harry took care of her and slowly they lost contact with there friends. She would have good days and bad ones, today was a bad one.

Tuesday:

Hermione was outside of there east London estate sitting down in the rain not moving. She was trying to remember something and she couldn't do it no matter how much she tried to. Harry came out side with an umbrella. "Hermione." he said, she didn't move. "Hermione, it's raining." he said standing in front of her.

"I like t when it rains." she said looking up at him.

"I know you do." he said extending her his hand.

"We got married in the rain?" she asked, "Or was it in the sun?"

"It started to rain." he said pulling her up. "And we still danced in the rain." She smiled at him.

"I remember that. After that I don't know." she said softly. "Did I lose a baby?" she asked showing Harry a pair of baby-botties in her hands.

Harry took them from her. "You don't like that story." he said gulping, she nodded as they walked into the dry house. "Do you miss them?" she asked.

"We never got to meet them." he said, she nodded and sat down at the table.

"My head hurts." she said softly holding it.

"Take your medicine and it will help you remember." she looked at the purple pills.

"One day they will." he said softly. She nodded and took them.

"I wish I remembered after that, I wish I remembered what happened." she sighed and drank her water.

"You will it will take time. Then you will remember, I hope the good stuff." she nodded and leaned next to Harry. "It hurt to try to think." she said softly.

"You were beat up badly, after you heal you will remember more I promise you." she sighed.

"I don't remember yesterday at all. I read the paper and can't believe what to day is. I don't remember the fight." she said pointing to an old article from the newspaper.

"You did it." she said softly.

"No we did." he said smiling.

There was silence she was trying to process what this meant to them. She looked at Harry trying to say something and stopped.

"Are we still in love?" she asked softly. Harry smiled some and walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"yes, your still stuck with me, okay?" he said holding her. She nodded and cried.

"What's wrong Hermione."

"I don't know why you would if I can't remember anything, I am trying so hard." Harry held her tightly and kissed her.

"We go over this every day, I love you still do always do. You do get better everyday, but you been through a lot I almost lost you once." she nodded and stayed still in his embrace.

"Am I getting better?" she asked softly.

"Everyday, doctors say you might remember everything all at once, but it could cause you to have nightmares, but slow is good." She nodded. And sat up in the chair.

"Do you miss the baby?" she asked again. He nodded having to go through this again. "We, but when you are ready we can try again." she sighed and laid back against him "Was it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said truthfully.

"Oh, that makes two of us." Harry laughed a bit.

"What do you want to do latter?" he asked her. She thought for a minuet.

"I don't know, I like sitting here like this, my head doesn't hurt."

"I know." Harry said softly. "A lady from the wizard world can help, but you might not do well." he said softly.

"I wrote to her." he explained. "You would be better, but it will cause a lot of pain to get you back."

Hermione looked at him strangely. "The memories." he said softly, "You would relive them all in the process and fell the pain again, but after it was done, you wouldn't feel the pain afterwards. You would remember everything." she thought for a moment.

"Okay, for you Harry." Harry gulped not wanting to hear this from her. "Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded.

"I love you, that is all I know to be true. I would go back for you do it again." he nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, I will be there with you the whole time tomorrow, but if it is too much I will stop it."

"No, I want to be me again." she said sternly.

"Your getting there I assure you." she smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"Please." she said he nodded and got up.

"I'll inform her." Hermione smiled some.

Hermione couldn't remember the fight or the baby or what happened to her friends and that hurt and Harry wouldn't want her to cry more, she knew that, but the pain she had hurt so much. Her head throbbed every day and night. She wanted to know and all she knew was she loved Harry and he loved her. She wanted to be her old self though for Harry, she wanted to make him happy. She didn't know what terrors she would encounter tomorrow, would she remember she wanted this tomorrow? She decided to write herself a note. She found one in the morning so she knew she done it before.

Things to remember tomorrow:

1) Harry loves you.

2) You will remember everything after today.

AN: please review


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

SuperGirl

Thanks for the reviews

Hermione was sitting in the nursery in the rocking chair moving back and forth. It was heartbreaking to see her humming a lullaby with no child to sing to. Harry stood in the door just watching his wife touch the knitted booties for a baby caressing them gently. "Go to sleep, mmm mmm mm…" she stopped when she seen a shadow from the door way. She turned and looked at Harry who had a towel wrapped around him.

"Hermione." He whispered to her. She smiled at him and looked down at the booties. "It's harder for you then me." She said looking up. Harry walked into the room and sat down on a bench in front of her. "It is hard for you too Hermione." He ran is hands through his hair. "We can try again." He said, "When your ready." She tilted her head to the side. She sat up and bent down to kiss him lightly then wrapped her arms around him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her bringing her down to his lap. She curled around Harry sighing.

"I love you Harry it hurts to think about things though, but not that." She looked up him on the verge of tears. "Will tomorrow be better?" she asked him stroking his face

"I don't know." He said, "I will love you anyway you are, if you stay like this or your back to your old self, I don't care my love doesn't have bounds, so don't worry." He said taking her face in his hands kissing her. When they parted she was smiling ear to ear.

"I would die for you Harry." She said leaning against his chest.

"You almost did, if you had I would of died inside." He said touching his chest with her hand inside of his. She felt his heart beat and leaned her head against his chest to listen to him. "It beats for you and you alone."

The Next Morning

The two were waiting at the healer's office in the sitting room.

"You wanted to do this." Harry said patting her hand.

"According to my note from yesterday I did, I am nervous though." She said running her hands though her hair.

"I am scared of the past I don't even know." She said looking at him.

"I am scared of it to and I knew it." Said Harry, "Your lucky you don't remember it." He said softly.

A older woman came in wearing bright red robes tied with a black belt hanging down from her side.

"Mrs. Potter comes with me." She said softly. Hermione looked at Harry who didn't look so Happy.

"Last chance." He said softly. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. She was halted and looked at Harry who grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Everything froze for that moment she stood there in his embrace. They parted and she was smiling ear to ear.

The healer lead Hermione to a black couch similar to what you would find at a therapist's office. She lay down and looked up at Harry.

"I am going to cast the spell, you will feel like your falling, This will reopen up the memories of the past."

Hermione closed her eyes and heard numbers being called backwards. She smelled the scents of the incense in the air, she felt like she was falling asleep. She felt a hand grabs hers as the darkness.

In the trance

"Wake up!" she heard a voice. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked up to see a very much alive Ronald Weasley.

"What?" she asked looking around she noticed she was not at home, but in a tent.

"Get up there here!" he yelled yanked her up.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

"He left to go fight the death-eaters head on, he told me to protect you while he is fighting them."

"No Harry I must get to him." She paused for a moment. "You're a live Ron!" she looked at him oddly. "I was told you died." She stopped at looked at him. "The healer." She said softly. She looked at Ron. "I am reliving today." She looked at Ron he didn't hear a word she said. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

She was pushed to the ground when she heard the death spell. Then tossed up from Ron. She felt a sharp pain in her side. "Are you okay?" he asked she nodded and looked down at her belly that was when she realized she was very pregnant. "The baby!" she said shocked. Ron stopped at looked at her. "Is he okay?" he asked, she looked up.

"No I am having a baby!" she squealed, "Harry will be happy!" she yelled hugging Ron.

"We have known this for months Hermione, Have you been drugged?" he asked she looked up. She seen a light coming towards them and Ron slammed into her pushing her into a tree. He yelled in pain.

"Ron!" she yelled.

"I'm okay!" he said grabbing his shoulder. He took out his wand and cast the killing curse at the man in the back cloak causing him to fall down.

"You save me and the baby twice!" she said smiling.

"Hermione were being attacked, I Need to get you out of here!" he said grabbing her hand again and the wand in the hand of the hurt arm.

The two ran and Hermione seen many students from Hogwarts she knew were dead fighting at the camp site the dark cloaked strangers. "Keep up!" yelled Ron, they stopped at a cave they ran into.

"Stay here Hermione." He said walking towards the exit.

"Don't go you might die!" she yelled. Ron didn't hear her warming him of his fate. She pulled on her hair. "No, no, no!" she yelled in tears. "I need you Harry!" she yelled. There was a huge bang heard fallowed by a thud. She was shaken to the ground from the earth moving below her. "NO!" she cried. The walls of the cave began to crack above her.

"Alto!" she hear and rocks stopped in the air. Se turned to see a torn up cut up Harry with a partial beard growing in. "Come here Darling!" he yelled wand in the other hand.

"Ron's going to die!" she yelled to Harry, he didn't hear her. It seemed every time she told them of the future they didn't hear her.

"I love you!" she yelled at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead leading her out then let his wand drop down.

"This way!" he said grabbing his broom. "No I can't get on that!" she yelled looking at him. It was too late he swooped her up with him.

"Hang on, are you okay?" he asked.

"My side hurts." She said looking at him Harry was not happy to hear that.

"Where is Ron?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said. She swallowed hard.

He stopped at a familiar place the shrieking shack. He opened the door up and she seen a few old friends there. "Stay here, I am going to find Ron then kill Malfoy." She gulped and nodded. She turned to Harry who was about to give her a parting kiss. She doubled over with pain. "Oh god!" she yelled with tears. "Hermione!"

"Go get Ron I will be fine!" she said.

"Your bleeding!" yelled Harry.

"Go save Ron!" she yelled falling over yet landing in Harry's arms.

"Someone help her!" he yelled Pomfrey ran over to Hermione.

"Harry go get Ron!" she yelled as blackness took her again.


End file.
